


changing the future

by MrDarkspring



Series: A different time [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Time Travel, change the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: jaina travels from a dying world to change the past and  avoid her future





	changing the future

The future 

No one was left and the world was dying, the very crust of the planet breaking apart and hot molten rock bursting to the surface which was covered in a noxious layer of poison and magic . She had gone too far, her mind filled with rage and hate. First she had destroyed Orgrimmar, Bringing the canyon walls down in the mightiest earthquake the world had ever seen. Dorator half sunk beneath the sea as it broke, then she went after thunder bluff and Mulgore became a glacier, frozen forever and trapping all who lived there in an icy tomb. After that, she destroyed Silvermoon, turning the energy of the sun well on itself, causing an explosion that lit up the world and could be seen as far south as booty bay. . When the alliance objected, she turned on Stormwind, raising a great tsunami that washed away the city and most of the surrounding land. The dwarfs sought to hide so she turned Ironforge into a volcano, destroying the city in a cataclysmic eruption that covered the world in ash. More people rose against her. Dalaran, the dragon fights, the night elves of Teldressil, the lich king and all were destroyed, the damage to the world amounting up. She remembered each and every one of them dying. Only Sylvanas, proud beautiful Sylvanas never begged, never pleaded. She had looked her in the eye and said “even now, I love you and forgive you” before Jaina had reduced her to ash. Finally when no one was left, when the world was a burning wasteland of fire and rock, she stopped and looked at what she had done and for seven nights she wailed in despair to the endless twilight and on the eighth night, she realised what she had to do, where it all started. She travelled the world, crafting great crystals inscribed with runes and placed them in the dying planets crust. She then spent forty days enacting the greatest ritual the world would ever see, if there had been anyone left to witness and pulling the life force of the world to her bidding, binding the magic to herself, she opened a fissure in the very fabric of time and through it she saw Theremore, the place it had all begun and she willed time itself to allow her passage and then she was gone. The planet convulsed, the crust breaking and the core expanding. Vast waves of magna shot out into space, as violent eruptions covered the world until with a flash, it was gone, replaced by a ball of fire bright enough to eclipse the sun. 

 

Theramore , the past 

Jaina stood shocked at the bloodshed and destruction. Her people had prevailed and the horde were pushed back and then there was a flash of bright light and she found she was looking at herself. But this one was older, hair as white as snow, one eye missing and her right hand, withered and clawed, a scar from her chin to her forehead stood out on her skin and the level of magic within this version of her hummed around her. “This is where it changed for me” she whispered to her, “this is where the rage began. I lost myself and killed them all, everyone and doomed this world to destruction. But you will not do that, you will not suffer as I suffered, you will not cause suffering as I caused suffering”. It was at that point the zeppelin came into view. “Hellscream planned this all along, to distract you enough that he could use the mana bomb. But he will not succeed this time”. Jaina looked at her younger self, so strong, still filled with youthful optimism that even the lich king or her father’s death had not yet stripped away. “No you will not suffer anymore” she said and then she held up her hands and a vast wave of magic roared away from her. The zeppelin vanished, ceasing to exist, the goblin crew falling to their deaths and Jaina held out her hand, the mana bomb appearing within it. She pulled the focusing iris from the bomb and absorbed all the mana and then Garrosh appeared in front of her, confusion on his face. 

Garrosh was suddenly in Theramore and stood in front of him were two Jaina Proudmoore’s, although one was older and scarred almost beyond recognition. “You have no idea what you will cause with this act of hate, you evil little fool. Your city crumbled and was destroyed, followed by every Horde city, then the Alliance and in the end, all life on this world. All because of you, your evil, your hate, because you destroyed me, caused me so much loss, I could not control my anger and rage any more. In that future, you took forever to die, slowly, painfully, every part of your body slowly reduced to nothing. Today I change what you did, today I save myself” and with that she put her hands together and Gorrash was surrounded by magic. And when she pulled them apart, so was he. His screams echoed around the tower as his body was ripped slowly in half before dropping to the floor in a messy pile. The older Jaina turned to her younger self. “Never give up hope for a peaceful future, never stop believing in a better world” and she waved her hands. 

Sylvanas Windrunner blinked. One moment she was in under city and the next she was standing in front of Jaina Proudmoore and, to her amazement, an older Jaina Proudmoore. “In my time, I never told this one how I truly felt and she never told me until it was too late. Now you have the chance to be together, admit that you love the other. You are all alive, do not waste what I have given you”. Those last words echoed in the head of every forsaken in every land. Sylvanas breathed .She looked at herself. She was alive. She fell to her knees, clutching her breasts, looking at the older Jaina who had started to disappear, her last worlds as tears rolled down her cheeks “love her and let her love you back” and then she was no more. Jaina looked at Sylvanas who raised an eyebrow. “Well that was Fu”. She never finished as Jaina clamped her lips onto hers and wrapped her in her arms. Surprise gave way to joy and Sylvanas kissed the young mage back.


End file.
